Venarentur In Lucem
by The.Lady.Of.Many.Names
Summary: HIATUS. E a mantive, seduzida por tanto tempo, cativa de um cativo e presa em correntes mais fortes do que as suas de metal. Correntes de flores e sentimentos, luxúria, lisonjeio, companhia verdadeira, admiração. Amor, o sempre violento amor. Só que amor se torna ódio na mesma medida facilmente... Como os humanos dizem mesmo, sobre mulheres traídas? Minamino/Kurama/Youko x OC. NC.


**N/A: ****Realizando meu sonho de infância.**

**RA** porque eu ignoro parcialmente o Torneio de Makai e na fic, Shuichi Hatanaka vai ter mais ou menos a mesma idade do Minamino.

Além disso, para atender aos propósitos da fic, Minamino, Kurama e Youko são três personas diferentes, muito parecidas, mas diferentes (e o Youko vai ser MAU). Faith, Kin e Arieru seguem exatamente a mesma lógica e são respectivamente correspondentes, bem copycat, mas é minha intenção trabalhar esses três níveis de personalidade. Muito.

**M** por NC e violência.

Se Yu Yu Hakusho me pertencesse, eu estaria sendo chicoteada pelo Youko Kurama agora.

**SE TUDO ESTIVER EM NEGRITO, É CORTESIA DO FF ¬¬**

* * *

"_Uma corrente de ferro é mais fácil de quebrar que uma corrente de flores."_

- E.L.

**Séculos atrás - Makai**

- Arieru-sama, sua besta expressou vontade em lhe ver. - O guerreiro anunciou solenemente à porta do aposento. Não deveria nada questionar, jamais, porém...

- Obrigada, Haru. - Ela respondeu com a mesma solenidade, levantando-se prontamente.

...aquilo era muito estranho.

- Ele está aguardando-a no...

- Eu sei exatamente onde minha besta está, Haru. - Não houve nenhuma alteração no tom sereno e forte da voz dela, porém o guarda sabia que aquela fala era uma ordem clara para que ele se calasse e não se intrometesse. Caso contrário, sua vida cessaria como se jamais houvesse existido. Ele não era o primeiro Haru, não seria o último; sua vida estava nas mãos dela, e ele sabia que deveria ser grato por isso.

Mas não conseguia aceitar o que vinha acontecendo nos últimos tempos.

Arieru, a Leoa, caminhou decidida pelo aposento até mirar sua imagem refletida em metal polido. Seus cabelos dourados e adornados caiam em ondas leves, porém animalescas, pelas costas bronzeadas e sobre seus seios desnudos, cobrindo-os com seus fios e suas joias. As feições felinas, de olhos marcados e fendados, as íris prateadas e reluzentes molduradas por traços negros que se esticavam em linhas pelas pálpebras e além delas, outros que seguiam retos por seu nariz. As orelhas de leoa captavam o som da respiração de Haru à porta. Não pareceu se importar. Pesado colar sobre as clavículas, pesado cinturão cobrindo cintura e quadris - mas deixando a cauda livre -, pulseiras a subir pelos seus braços, e também suas pernas, até a altura das coxas, estavam envoltas por metal dourado sob o tecido etéreo e translúcido de sua saia. Analisou-se atentamente.

Haru chegou a pensar que, talvez, num lapso de lucidez, ela fosse ao menos colocar sua máscara de metal, no formato do rosto perfeito de uma leoa demoníaca e feroz, a que ela sempre usava ao lidar com estranhos e seres inferiores. Porém, ao invés disso, ela retirou seu cinturão pesado. Arieru não era de justificar suas ações, e assim, em silêncio, ela deitou o cinturão sobre sua cama antes de seguir com seus passos sempre vigorosos. A saia flutuava com muito mais leveza agora, desde sua cintura até seus pés, quando passou pelo guarda e olhou-o de lado. Havia uma ameaça velada naquele olhar.

"Sua última insolência tolerável foi permanecer na porta do meu aposento quando eu já o havia dispensado. Não fique em meu caminho, Haru, eu não irei tolerar mais nada de você." A voz dela soou calma e pausadamente em sua mente, enquanto ele a via caminhar para longe.

Ninguém mais permaneceu em seu caminho quando desceu até os jardins; não eram muitos, de qualquer forma, e os poucos que a serviam temiam-na o suficiente para aparecerem somente quando convocados. O contrário jamais acontecera antes - ninguém nunca a convocara. Mas olhos, bocas e ouvidos à espreita comentavam, do jeito que podiam para que a senhora não ouvisse, sobre a estranheza que havia no fato de que a besta que Arieru acolhera para cuidar de seus jardins tinha ganhado aquela liberdade. Era fato que desde que chegara, os jardins da Cidade Dourada haviam tomado uma vida completamente diferente e maravilhosa - algo espetacular de se ver em meio a um deserto. Pareciam as relíquias que a Leoa fazia em formato de flores coloridas e folhas, perfeitas, fragrantes, alguns demônios mais sensíveis que passavam por aquelas terras choravam perante tamanha beleza.

E aquelas joias em forma de plantas estavam à disposição de Arieru - ela não tinha obrigação nenhuma de cedê-las ao Reikai, como ocorria com muitos dos objetos sagrados que fazia. Era óbvio que isso lhe era muito querido.

No entanto aquilo ainda não explicava o motivo pelo qual a senhora sempre atendia prontamente aquela besta inferior, cuja forma contradizia completamente as belezas que criava. O jardineiro tinha uma aparência que dava asco, um odor que dava repulsa, mesmo Haru hesitava em se aproximar dele com nojo. Até a segunda besta mais nojenta da Cidade não suportava olhá-lo. E Arieru sempre se perdia naqueles jardins com ele por tempos incontáveis. Como conseguia? Como ele havia ganhado toda aquela honra?

Os serviçais murmuravam, e Haru sentia que algo de muito maléfico nasceria daquilo.

- Minha besta expressou vontade em me ver, me disseram. - Ela disse lentamente em um tom jocoso, não costumeiro, quando ultrapassou a barreira de flores lilases que formava a cúpula de uma árvore frondosa, ao centro do jardim, cujos galhos desciam até o chão, criando um refúgio perfeito.

Ninguém podia ver, ouvir ou sentir o que quer que se passasse entre aquelas flores.

Imediatamente ele saltou de um dos galhos da árvore, aterrissando de joelhos à sua frente. Não era nem de longe parecido com a forma que assumia para que ninguém soubesse sua identidade. O belíssimo demônio de longos cabelos prateados e orelhas de raposa tomou a sua mão, beijando-a com delicadeza, ainda de joelhos.

- Pois estavam absolutamente corretos, minha senhora. Sua besta sente-se profundamente honrada por ter o seu chamado atendido. - Os olhos dourados, sempre maliciosos, fitaram-na de baixo até encontrar as íris prateadas. Brilharam. Subitamente ele já estava de pé atrás de Arieru, as unhas afiadas roçando de leve pela sua nuca ao afastar os cabelos dourados que a cobriam. Quando os lábios dele tocaram aquela região, seus braços a envolveram forte contra si, e ela cerrou os olhos e suspendeu a respiração por um segundo.

- Muito embora sua besta sofra de uma vontade perpétua em te ver, minha imperatriz... - sussurrou contra sua pele. - E isso é verdadeiramente um problema muito sério.

- Youko... - ela murmurou, seus lábios formando um sorriso, suas faces quentes e avermelhadas. Quantos séculos vivera, sem que ninguém fosse capaz de causar aquilo a ela?

As mãos dele deixaram sua cintura para subir pelas costas, espalmadas, sentindo a pele firme por debaixo do tecido leve. Elas alcançaram o colar que envolvia seus ombros e suas clavículas e se livrou dele habilmente. Então deslizaram por seus braços, arrastando para baixo as pulseiras que os cobriam no ato. Tudo tão rápido, que ela poderia dizer que ele era capaz de despi-la completamente em questão de segundos sem que ela pudesse levantar nenhuma objeção.

- Você não precisa dessas joias, Arieru, elas atrapalham sua beleza. - Disse, conduzindo-a para que se virasse de frente a ele. As unhas afiadas dele roçaram em seu pescoço novamente, agora para levar seus cabelos para trás e descobrir os seios fartos e firmes. - Não que não sejam belas, mas a sua beleza é muito superior. É você que oferece sua beleza a elas, aliás, e não o contrário. - Youko soltou sua saia da cintura, e o tecido foi ao chão como água escorrendo por seu corpo, liberando suas formas finalmente. Os olhos dele estavam inquietos entre sua figura e suas íris. Tinha sede. - Jamais o contrário.

- Você está muito galante hoje. - Ela sorriu e tombou a cabeça de leve para o lado, cerrando os olhos e analisando-o com calma. - Porém... - Arieru levou as mãos aos próprios cabelos, erguendo-os e tirando-os do contato com o próprio corpo com uma languidez felina. - Não importa o que você cause ao meu corpo, palavras não ganharão minha confiança.

Sem que se movesse, as joias que Youko havia deixado cair ao chão retornaram para seu corpo, mas tomando uma nova forma, envolvendo-o dos seios ao quadril como uma vestimenta de metal; pois ela também tinha a habilidade de se trajar em questão de segundos sem que nenhuma objeção pudesse ser levantada. O demônio raposa sorriu, embora soltasse um muxoxo baixo.

- Quantas noites e quantos dias eu lhe cortejei, quantas palavras eu já lhe falei, quantas vezes eu tive a honra de lhe fazer corar? Há quanto tempo vivo como seu cativo, e quanto tempo mais viveria como uma besta aqui só para estar perto? Quantas vezes sonhou comigo, Arieru? - Ele cerrou os olhos. - Tantas vezes quanto eu sonhei com você, suponho, e ainda assim você não confia em mim. Pois bem... - Youko tomou a mão esquerda dela nas dele. - Quem sabe gestos não lhe provem minha intenção?

Arieru levantou uma sobrancelha em descrença, porém quando olhou para sua própria mão entre as dele, seus olhos ganharam outro ar. Ainda era de descrença, mas de uma outra natureza. Em seu dedo, o anel mais exuberante e poderoso que já havia feito.

- Isso... isso não é possível! - Ela trouxe a mão para mais perto de sua visão, o anel emitindo um brilho que ela conhecia muito bem. Era verdadeiro. Como ele conseguira roubá-lo? Era criação dela, a primeira, a que mais lhe doera entregar ao Reikai, e havia caído nas mãos de youkais algumas décadas atrás, que, no entanto, não foram capazes de extrair dele seu verdadeiro poder. Ela então entendeu: - Você quer que eu te diga o que é preciso para ativar a verdadeira energia que há nele. - Afirmou.

- Não, Arieru. - Ele negou, sua face endurecendo pela certeza quase ofensiva dela. Ainda assim ele a puxou para si pela cintura protegida agora, e roçou de leve os dedos por sua face, olhando-a nos olhos com seriedade. - O anel é seu para o que quer que você queira fazer com ele. Manter para si, como eu sinto fortemente que anseia, ou devolver para o Reikai. Eu não me importo. Eu só quero uma coisa de você, e você sabe o que é. Quantas riquezas eu poderia ter levado de sua Cidade até agora? A única coisa que tem valor aqui para mim, é você.

Por que suas palavras causavam aquilo em seu corpo, em seu espírito? Por que ela não era indiferente a ele, como fora com mil demônios antes dele que tentaram cortejá-la? Ele era um ladrão lendário, um especialista em ludibriar qualquer um, e não importava o que sentisse por ele, ou o quanto era delicioso deixar-se lisonjear pelo seu flerte, Arieru nunca cedera de fato, mantendo em mente o quão bem ele mentia. Quando se cansasse e se revoltasse contra ela, seria fácil dizimá-lo.

Mas aquilo?

O anel lhe era tão querido que ela jamais falara uma palavra sobre ele para ninguém. Absolutamente ninguém. O fizera em silêncio e em silêncio o entregara. De alguma forma, ele conseguira sentir nela o quanto se importava com o destino daquela joia, valiosíssima, especialmente para quem a tivesse junto a ela. Ele sabia. E ele não parecia se importar. De fato, poderia já ter tentado muitas coisas estando nas terras dela há tanto tempo, estando com ela, e jamais fizera nada além de olhá-la daquela maneira que olhava agora, direto nos olhos, tão perto, tão intenso. E lhe dar um jardim maravilhoso. E o anel.

- Isso está se tornando muito sério, Youko. - Disse, esboçando um gesto para livrar-se do aperto dele.

- Eu jamais brinquei com você, Arieru. - Ele não deixou que ela se afastasse.

Pelo contrário, a trouxe mais próxima de si e a prendeu em um beijo.

O corpo rígido da Leoa esmoreceu aos poucos e deixou-se ser sustentado pelas mãos dele enquanto suas bocas se uniam, se enlaçavam ferozmente; era um beijo que somente dois espíritos selvagens como os deles poderia dar. Ele a desejava. Ela o desejava. De repente, porém, ele se separou dela e a soltou, levemente ofegante, baixando os olhos.

- Pode ir agora, se quiser. Eu partirei amanhã e te deixarei em paz, se a minha vontade te é tão inoportuna.

- Parta, Youko! - Ela concordou, porém em tom de demanda, o tom da imperatriz em seu trono e sua máscara de metal. - Parta amanhã! Eu não admitirei sua presença aqui a partir de amanhã! Mas agora... - ela abaixou a voz, voltando a ser maliciosa e dócil como era com ele. - Eu não quero ir...

Arieru deu um passo à frente e enroscou seus braços nos ombros dele; suas mãos nos cabelos de prata. Sua língua na língua dele. E a roupa de metal que ela trajava, foi ao chão se transformando em rosas douradas em menos de um segundo. Youko apertou seu corpo nu contra o dele, os lábios devorando os seus com a mesma ferocidade com que ela o tomava. Era verdade, ela estava entregando.

E como era deliciosa... depois de tanto, ele garantiria que ela perdesse a noção do tempo, a noção de quantos amanhãs ele poderia viver dentro dela, alimentado-se dela, repousando em seus seios, mas possuindo-a incessantemente até saciar _aquilo_. Refreara seus impulsos por muito tempo, e agora ela era toda dele.

_Tudo_ era dele.

E ele partiria no amanhã do dia em que a deixaria descolar seu corpo do dele.

...

**Anos atrás - Ningenkai**

No primeiro dia ela gritou. Não foram meros gritos, não foi algo que ela poderia esquecer, não foi algo que qualquer um que por ventura pudesse ouvir conseguiria evitar continuar ouvindo por dias a fio dentro de sua mente, para jamais apagar da memória. Kin gritou como se tentasse botar sua alma pra fora do corpo por meio do som. Era grata, ao menos, por estar a quilômetros de distância de qualquer humano, não queria envolver ninguém naquela história - apesar de admitir os que já estavam envolvidos por força da ocasião. Estes nunca a ouviriam gritar.

Não mais.

E Kin gritou até que sua garganta adormecesse e o ato de gritar não doesse mais. Mas seu corpo doía. Ela não se sentia nem youkai nem humana, ela se sentia um trapo, um verme, uma coisa miserável, execrável, digna de pena. E aquilo lhe dava ódio. Por isso ainda lutava para se colocar de pé, mesmo que fosse o primeiro dia, e dilacerasse sua pele para se aninhar nela, e pesasse terrivelmente, e todas as feridas estivessem ainda recentes e em carne viva. A garota gritava e lutava contra a dor, e o máximo que conseguia era ficar de quatro por alguns segundos antes que o peso a puxasse novamente para baixo. O impacto a fazia gritar novamente de dor genuína. Lágrimas escorriam, saliva escorria, suor e sangue escorriam, e ela não podia conter nenhum deles. Nenhum.

Kin não tinha poder algum no primeiro dia. E se sentia feliz por passar por aquilo sozinha. Ou quase.

No segundo dia ela acordou seca. Não havia grito, não havia lágrima, ou saliva, ou suor, e o sangue era algo castanho que a prendia ao chão e esfarelava quando ela tentava se mover. Porém doía. E doía mais do que no dia anterior, pois agora ela não conseguia gritar. Conseguia, com esforço, extrair um rugido do fundo da garganta, um gemido, um choramingo. Tentava esticar o braço, se apoiar em algo, se arrastar, no entanto seu corpo não lhe obedecia totalmente. Estava rígido, não era mais seu, era o corpo que aceitava um novo corpo que ela deveria conquistar. Mais um corpo para se acostumar. Um corpo de metal sob a pele. Ansiava por ser capaz de levantar-se, andar, sorrir normalmente. Ansiava, e não podia fazer o que sempre fazia quando ansiava algo - chutar, socar, enfiar martelo e fogo dentro de algum metal. Kin só conseguia choramingar.

No terceiro dia, com esforço, conseguiu se arrastar até uma parede e encostar-se nela. Uma luz invadia por uma fresta na janela e permitia a ela analisar algo da obra por entre o sangue seco. Suas pernas, suas coxas, seus flancos, seu peito, seus seios, cuidadosamente, seus braços e antebraços. Era lindo. Pesava, doía, parecia matar seu corpo humano aos poucos, mas era lindo. A joia mais linda que criara, além do anel. Para salvar o corpo, no terceiro dia ela conseguiu manifestar seu youki novamente e tudo pareceu se aninhar em sua carne um pouco melhor. No quarto dia conseguiu rastejar até a mesa onde havia deixado suas provisões, afastar os ratos que se aproximavam atraídos com o cheiro podre de sangue humano, seco e velho, e engolir alguma comida.

No quinto dia, andava nos quatro apoios e sentia que a carne estava aos poucos desinchando. No sexto dia conseguiu um pouco de água para limpar-se. No sétimo finalmente conseguiu descansar um pouco.

Oitavo dia, o seu corpo inteiro começou a coçar. No nono e no décimo, Kin gritava para tentar conter o impulso primário, visceral e imbecil de meter as unhas na carne e abri-la novamente. Quanta estupidez havia nos instintos humanos.

No décimo primeiro dia ela já conseguia ensaiar passos, débeis, ainda curvada pelo peso. Até o décimo sétimo ela já era capaz de deitar-se na cama e levantar-se. No vigésimo segundo tomou banho, pôs roupa limpa, livrou todo o local de qualquer vestígio do que havia acontecido e ousou dar uma volta lá fora, sentir o sol e o ar puro. Ainda doía, seu corpo ainda estava levemente inchado, roxo, rígido, e não lhe obedecia completamente, mas sua força começava a sobrepujar aquela condição nefasta. Lutava. Havia nascido somente para lutar.

No vigésimo terceiro dia, e mais cedo do que calculara, Mike chegou acompanhado de sua esposa.

- Faith, querida! Não ficou dormindo o tempo todo enquanto estivemos fora, não é mesmo? Acorde, dorminhoca! - Ele invadiu seu quarto anunciando, debruçando sobre sua cama e dando-lhe um beijo na bochecha quente.

Fervendo.

Mas como ela estava excessivamente coberta por edredons e já era de hábito que seu corpo esquentasse mais do que o normal quando dormia, desde criança, para Mike passou despercebido. Para Kin, a mão dele sobre seu braço, carinhosamente, com camadas de tecido e espuma entre ela e sua pele, doeu mais do que um flagelo. Havia se acostumado com os impactos e pressões que o próprio corpo causava em si mesmo ao locomover-se, mas a pressão de uma outra pessoa sobre si, ainda que com a melhor e mais pura das intenções, foi terrível.

Ainda assim ela sorriu, espreguiçou-se lentamente e então abriu os olhos ainda sorrindo.

- E desde quando eu só faço dormir? Eu botei essa casa abaixo umas três vezes enquanto estiveram fora, se você encontrar alguma parede caindo, é porque não consertei direito! - Ela riu. Suas costelas doeram. Kin sentou-se na cama e abraçou-o. Teve que reprimir a lágrima que quase brotou. Queria gritar novamente quando Mike retribuiu o abraço calorosamente. Ainda assim, disse: - Senti sua falta, pai... que bom que voltou mais cedo.

- Você está diferente... - Ele falou, com suspeita na voz, então recuou e olhou bem a filha. Ela engoliu em seco. Será que não havia disfarçado o suficiente? - Andou enchendo o nariz de comida, não é mesmo? Enchendo o nariz de comida e dormindo o dia inteiro, é claro, agora está uma bolinha!

Ela suspirou aliviada.

- Ok, você me pegou! Eu acho mesmo que engordei uns quilinhos... mas são férias, pai, dá uma folga! Antes de irmos para o Japão eu darei um jeito nisso.

- Bem, eu te acho uma gracinha mais rechonchudinha, mas já que insiste... - ele bagunçou o cabelo dela, sob um protesto típico de adolescente. - Você é sempre linda, Faith. Sua mãe deve estar orgulhosa de você.

Ou não. Sua mãe talvez soubesse já há tempos que não era sua mãe, e que Mike não era seu pai. Era uma youkai que se aproveitara de um jovem casal. Mas de alguma forma, parecia fazer alguém feliz com isso.

Ela sorriu, simplesmente. Não gostava de pensar muito nisso.

- Faith-chan! - Masami entrou para juntar-se a Mike. - Como passou enquanto estivemos fora?

- Estive ótima!

Sempre estava. A vida era sempre um raio de sol que ela podia compartilhar com estes dois humanos que chamava de família. A escuridão ela engolia. A escuridão não dizia respeito a ninguém. Somente a ela e à raposa.

E abaixo de edredons, e mais de um conjunto de moletom, a pele brilhava ainda com o youki que corria, cicatrizando, colocando no lugar. Desenhos lindos se formavam em sua pele, de todas as cores, capazes de ludibriar e confundir a visão de qualquer um. Desenhos de jardins de flores e folhas majestosas. Em breve seu pai ralharia feio com ela por ter se "tatuado".

Mas nenhum grito jamais seria maior e mais poderoso do que os rugidos que soaram em sua garganta no primeiro dia - no amanhã do dia em que o deixou sob a cúpula de uma árvore de flores lilases.


End file.
